darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Harss (old)
Dark Harss is the newest and current host of the Death Element. Appearance Dark is a tallish 17 Year Old Male with Gray Hair and Gray Eyes. He wears a grey long-sleeved shirt with armor on his left arm and black pants with a bandana hanging from his side. His appearance is based off of Mercury from RWBY. (Note: Currently his picture is Mercury from RWBY. That is just because the Roleplayer of Dark hasn't made a picture that isn't made with pencil and paper.) Personality Dark Dark is charismatic and humorous while also being intelligent. But at times, he can be competitive towards others, and doesn't back down from a challenge. He is also very manipulative, able to convince people that he is not the one at fault and get people to do what he wants them to do, to a certain point. Conscience Dark's conscience, called Kard by Dark, hates Dark's thievery and will scold Dark for stealing. Relationships Dark hasn't gotten to know many people on a personal level, but he does have first impressions of the people he has met. Note: This is Dark talking, so personal pronouns apply. Max Crowcross Max? All I really knows about Max is that he is related to Alexis. I do, however, think Max is a coward, as he decided not to go up to Snowpoint after hearing about the current situation there. Alexis Crowcross Alexis? We are currently a couple. So yeah. Jitx Moonseer Jitx? I see him as a threat, as he had attempted to kill me. Enough said. Momo Tweedsley Momo? She isn't half bad. I don't really care if she can read my mind, there is nothing really deep in there that I don't want people knowing. Midnight Midnight? He is my cat. I sometimes forget about him from time to time, mostly because he is never in the place I think he is. Sylvan Hectus The wolf? He fixed my boots. He is okay. Liam Jordan The Ground guy? I don't think very highly of him. He had attempted to kill me, and stole my money, to 'prove a point', in his own words. Luckily, I didn't let him get away with it and stole his money as he stole mine. Mira Taer The cat lady? I know she's hostile when provoked, that is for sure, but she does like cats, as she was defending my cat from me. Oh, wait, has anyone seen Midnight? Falaos Johnathon The fox? He had attempted to stop that dragon guy from killing me, and for that, I am grateful. Strengths Dark has two main strengths that give him an edge in battle. They are listed below Speed Dark is a pretty fast individual, able to outrun many in a foot race. In battle, he can get more swings at his opponent. Reaction Time Dark is very agile, able to dodge and block attacks with ease. Combine this with his speed, and you will have a tough time getting a hit on him. Weaknesses Though Dark has his strengths, he also has his weaknesses. They are listed below. Damage To keep his speed up, Dark wears little armor, making him weak against physical attacks. Non-Blade Weapons Dark is complete garbage at using anything that is not a blade. If he is given an Axe, Bow, Spear, or any other weapon that is not a blade, he will most likely pawn it off for money. Competitiveness Dark is a very competitive individual. If presented with a challenge, he will most likely abandon the current objective to complete it. Skills Dark has a variety of different skills. They are listed below. Fighting Style "Time to kick some ass" ~Dark Dark uses a very acrobatic and complex fighting style, using kicks to over power his enemy, something he shares with Mercury from the show RWBY, whom Dark is based off of. Blades "And... Stabbed." ~Dark Dark is exceptional in the art of blades, ie Swords, Rapiers, Daggers, Knives, etc. He is best with the Dagger, and prefers it over the other types of blades. Pickpocketing "Steal from the rich and give to the me" ~Dark Dark is a master in the art of pickpocketing. He learned how to pickpocket when he was six, as he wasn't getting enough money to sustain himself from begging. Manipulation "What if I told you I didn't do it?" ~Dark Dark is a very good manipulator, able to lower prices for items at shops, and convince people that they want to fight him. Though this does not work 100% of the time, and sometimes ends up with him being kicked out of places. Stealth "shh..." ~Dark Dark happens to be a pretty stealthy individual, preferring to take a quiet approach to a situation rather then rushing into things. This also leads to startling people as people don't usually hear him coming. Weapons Self explanatory Blade-Boots Dark's main weapon of choice is his Blade-Boots, which are boots that shoot out a blade, kinda like a crossbow except that it is on his feet and that they are blades, not arrows. Dagger Dark still carries around his dagger to lure his opponents into a false sense of 'I am totally gonna beat this dagger wielding thief.' Powers Dark has so far Activated one of his powers. Kill Pain Dark has the ability to 'kill' pain inflicted on him. This power, however, doesn't last forever, and when it ends, Dark feels all the pain inflicted on him. He also doesn't know he has it, so he doesn't know how to use it. Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Death Category:Humans